I LOVE YOU SENSEI
by yana kim
Summary: Daisuke Nee-san's Sidestory. "Hahaha. Kau mendengar semuanya ternyata. Setelah tahu semuanya, seharusnya kau berhenti mencintaiku, Ino." ucap Kakashi sambil menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Ino. "Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksa, sensei. Jangan menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencintaimu. Terimakasih dan selamat malam." Ino turun dari mobil Kakashi, meninggalkan Kakashi yang tertegun.


**I ****LOVE YOU SENSEI….**

**:**

**:**

Disclaimer : Pengennya sih gua. Tapi ga bisa karena Naruto cs ialah hak kepunyaan Masasi Kishimoto sensei.

Story by : Yana Kim.

Warning: Oneshot, Abal-abal , AU, OOC, always typo.

Pairing: Kakashi.H x Ino.Y

Daisuke Nee-san's side story. Bisa baca dulu Daisuke Nee-san sebelum membaca fict ini. Tapi ga dibaca juga ga apa- apa.

**:**

**:**

"Hahaha. Kau mendengar semuanya ternyata. Setelah tahu semuanya, seharusnya kau berhenti mencintaiku, Ino." ucap Kakashi sambil menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Ino.

"Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksa, _sensei_. Jangan menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencintaimu. Terimakasih dan selamat malam." Ino turun dari mobil Kakashi, meninggalkan Kakashi yang tertegun.

"Yamanaka Ino..." desisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino sedang berjalan bersama sahabatnya Karin untuk melihat siapa dosen yang akan menjadi pembimbing untuk tugas akhir mereka. Sesampainya dipapan mading, Karin tersenyum senang melihat siapa yang akan menjadi pembimbingnya. Ekspresinya bertolak belakang dengan Ino.

"Aku, Hinata dan Sasori bersama Kurenai-sensei." Ujar gadis berambut merah itu senang.

"Dan sialnya aku, Kabuto dan Nagato harus bersamaOrochimaru-sensei." Ino berujar kesal.

"Hahaha. Untungnya aku tidak bersama dengan dosen menyeramkan itu. Kau beruntung pirang."

"Beruntung apanya?! Padahal aku berharap kal—"

"Kakashi-sensei tidak ikut membimbing mahasiswa tingkat akhir, Ino. Ingat itu."

Ucapan Ino dipotomg oleh sahabat merahnya, membuat Ino menghela nafas. Karin benar,dosen bermarga Hatake itu tidak ikut dalam membimbing mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

"Besok kami bertemu diruang E3 jam sembilan pagi." Ujar Karin sambil menunjuk jadwal pertemuan mereka.

"Tolong lihat punyaku. Aku malas." Ino mendudukan dirinya dikursi samping mading.

"Kalian dijam yang sama namun diruang lab bahasa." Terang Karin.

"Haaah." Ino menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Keesokkan harinya.

Ino berjalan atau lebih tepatnya setengah berlari menuju lab bahasa, tempatnya akan bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya. Ia melirik jam tangan ungunya. Delapan lebih lima puluh menit. Ia takut akan dimarahi oleh dosen killer itu. Sesampainya diruang lab bahasa, Ino tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana.

'Apa aku yang terlalu cepat?' batinnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu kursi sambil menunggu. Dua puluh menit berlalu, dosen ataupun teman satu kelompoknya tidak ada yang muncul.

"Aha!" Lampu idemuncul dikepalapirangnya.

'Kabuto' batinnya senag. Ia kan bisa menghubungi mantan ketua kelompoknya saat PKL. Ia mngambil handphonenya, mencari nama Kabuto dalam daftar kontaknya dan langsung memanggilnya.

"Moshi-moshi."terdengar suara Kabuto diseberang.

"Kabuto-san. Kita kan satu kelompok dalam bimbingan skripsi. Apa waktu pertemuan kita ditunda?"tanya Ino.

" Ino-san. Kami sudah bertemu dengan Orochimaru-sensei. Beliau bilang kau akan dibimbing oleh dosen lain."

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku juga kurang tahu. Sebentar ya..." Ino tidak lagi mendengar suara Kabuto, tapi ia masih menunggu.

"Hai, Ino-san. Aku Nagato. Tadi Orochimaru-sensei bilang supaya kau menunggu dilab bahasa. Karena dosen pembimbingmu akan datang."

"Benarkah?Terimakasih Nagato-san."

"Sama-sama."

Piip.

Ino menghela nafas. 'Kenapa jadi begini?"gumamnya.

"Siapa ya kira-kira?"gumamnya lagi.

"Ino?" Ino mendengar suara dari pintu masuk.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

**:**

**:**

**:**

"A-apa Kakashi-sensei yangn menjadi dosen pembimbingku?"tanya Ino gugup.

"Benar. Aku tidak tahu kalau mahasiswi yang dimaksud oleh Orochimaru-san itu adalah kau."

"A-ah ya. Aku juga."

Meskipupn gugup. Ino menjerit senang didalam hatinya. Kakashi akan menjadi dosen pembimbingnya. Berarti ia akan didampingi oleh Kakashi selama penyusunan skripsi. Tiga bulan bersama Kakashi? Kyaa~~!

'Terimakasih Orochi-sensei~~~' batin Ino menjerit senang.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai mengerjakannya?"tanya Kakashi membuyarkan konser ucapan syukur Ino.

"E-em. Maaf sensei, hari ini aku tidak membawa bahannya. Bagaimana kalau besok. Aku sudah mengerjakan setengahnya sebenarnya."

"Wah. Setengahnya? Bagus kalau begitu. Baiklah besok disini."

"Umm." Ino menganggukan kepala dengan senyum manis terpatri diwajahnya.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Sudah dua bulan berjalan, Ino sudah hampir selesai dalam skripsinya. Meskipun sudah mengerjakansetengahnya, tapi ternyata banyak bagian yang harus diubah. Ino baru tahu kalau dosen yang dipuja oleh hampir seluruh mahasisiwi itu adalah orang yang sangat perfeksionis dan teliti. Ino senang karena skripsinya hampir selesai. Beruntung rasanya ia dibimbing oleh Kakashi,meskipun terkadang ia jadi kurang konsentrasi hanya karena mencium parfum pria itu saat didekatnya.

Komunikasinya dengan Kakashi pun menjadi lancar. Ia bahkan sudah tahu dimana pria itu tinggal karena ia pernah mengerjakan skripsinya diapartemen sang dosen. Mau tak mau, Ino menjadi berharap lebih pada Kakashi, meskipun pernah secara taklangsung menyatakan perasaannya ketika dicafe tempat Karin bekerja, tapi ia ragu tentang perasaan Kakashi padanya. Mungkin saja kan pria berambut perak itu belum move on dari mantan kekasihnya yang seksi itu. Fakta ini semakin kuat mengingat selama dua bulan terakhir , Kakashi tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan apapun padanya. Dosen tampan itu begitu serius dalam membimbingnya.

Saat ini ia berada dilab bahasa. Tempatnya biasa berdiskusi dengan Kakashi. Ia ingin menunjukkan bagian penutup dari skripsinya pada Kakashi. Tapi ia tidak menemukan dosennya itu, padahal mereka telah berjanji untuk bertemu disini. Ino pun menelpon Kakashi.

"Sensei dimana?"

"Ah maaf Ino. Tadi pagi ayahku datang dari Suna, jadi aku tidak kekampus. Kau sudah selesai dibagian penutup?"

"Sudah sensei. Aku ingin kau memeriksanya."

"Datanglah kemari. Ayahku sudah akan pulang."

"Baiklah."

Ino pun datang keapartemen dosennya itu. Ia disambut hangat seperti biasanya. Karena sudah biasa, Ino langsung mengambil tempat diruang tamu Kakashi. Ia memilih duduk dilantai dan mengeluarkan laptopnya. Kakashi datang dengan membawa dua kaleng softdrink. Ia mengambil tempat disamping Ino.

"Coba kulihat." Kakashi sedikit menarik laptop Ino kearahnya. Pria itu terlihat berkonsentrasi. Ino memilih untuk membuka salah satu kaleng yang ada didepannya dan meminumnya. Mendengar suara kaleng yang dibuka membuat Kakashi melihat kearah Ino. Ia melihat gadis itu meletakkan kaleng softdrinknya dimeja. Kemudian mengalihkan pandanagnnya melihat bekas minuman berperisa jeruk itu menempel dibibir atas Ino. Merasa diperhatikan, Ino melihat kearah Kakashi. Dapat dilihatnya bahwa dosennya itu menatapnya dengan intens membuat gadis pirang itu gugup setengah mati. Lama mereka saling tatap hingga..

"Ada apa, sen-"

Mata Ino membelalak merasakan Kakashi menciumnya. Tepat dibibir. Pria itu melumat bibir atas dan bawah Ini bergantian. Ino hanya bisa terdiam bagaikan patung. Jantungnya sudah bagaikan genderang saat perang. Berdegup sangat cepat. Akhirnya mengikuti instingnya, Ino menutup mata dan membalas ciuman Kakashi. Bagaimanapun juga, ia mencintai pria itu. Pria yang saat ini memegang tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Sejak insiden itu, Kaksahi dan Ino menjadi jarang bertemu. Ino bahkan sudah seminggu ini tidak melihat Kakashi. Ino sudah menyelesaikan skripsinya dengan baik bahkan sudah berhasil dalam meja hijau. Ia iri melihat Karin, Hinata dan Sasori yang disambut oleh Kurenau dengan pelukan setelah keluar dari ruangan sidang.

Ino mendenagr dari Orochimaru-sensei bahwa Kakashi mengambil cuti danpulang ke Suna. Ia sebenarnya ingin membanggakan dirinya pada Kakashi karena berhasil dalam sidang sekaligus berterimakasih karena sudah membantunya dalam penyusunan skripsi. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Kakashi tidak berada diKonoha. Jadi ia harus menunggu kepulangan sang dosen.

Tiga minggu berlalu. Saat ini mahasiswi tingkat akhir Konoha University jurusan Manajemen Bisnis sedang berbahagia karena baru selesai diwisuda. Dengan bangga, mereka melemparkan toda mereka keudara sambil bersorak senang. Ino senang melihat shabat merahnya didampingi oleh Uchiha Fugaku sebagai wali. Ia sempat khawatir bila Karin akan diwisuda tanpa ada yang mendampingi.

"Kau langsung pulang?"tanya Inoichi, sang ayah.

"Tidak Tou-san. Kami akan sesi foto bersama para dosen dan teman-teman. Setelah itu kami akan mengadakan pesta." Terang Ino.

"Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu kalau begitu. Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Kali ini sang Ibu lah yang berbicara.

"Umm. Hati-hati dijalan."

Sete;ah melepas kepulangan Ayah dan Ibunya, Ino berniat kembali berbaur dengan teman-temannya yang sedang mengambil foto bersama para dosen.

"Yo. Ino."

Langkah Ino untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya terhenti saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Putri Yamanaka itu membalikkan badannya.

"Kakashi-sensei."guman gadis itu namun masih dapat didengar oleh pria yang berjarak dua meter dihadapannya.

"Hn. Selamat atas wisuda mu." Ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan mendekat. Entah mengapa Ino menjadi gugup.

"Te-terimakasih sen—"

Greep.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa mendampingimu saat sidang."

Ino sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kakashi memeluknya.

"I-i-itu tidak apa-apa sensei." Ucap Ino seiring gerakan Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi aku yakin kau melakukannya dengan baik kan?" Kakashi mengacak rambut Ino yang sudah tidak memakai toga membuat Ino kesal.

"Tentu saja! Meskipun dosen pembimbingku tidakbertanggungjawab dengan meninggalkanku sidang sendirian, aku tentusaja melakukan yang terbaik!" cerocos Ino.

"Hei. Aku harus pulang ke Suna." Sahut Kakashi.

"Ya. Kau bebas pulang kedaerah asalmu, sensei."

"Ayahku sakit."

"Eh?" Ino menatap dosen tampan didepannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, sensei." Ino jadi merasa bersalah karena marah-marah tidak jelas pada Kakashi.

"Tidak apa. Sebenarnya aku ingin menetap di Suna saja. Tapi karena ayahku menyuruhku menikah, jadi aku kembali ke Konoha untuk menjemput calon istriku." Terang Kakashi panjang lebar.

"A-apa? Me-menikah? Calon Istri?"

Kakashi mengangguk menanggapi rentetan pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ja-jadi sensei akan menikah? Dan menjemput calon istri?"" entah mengapa cairan bening mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata gadis itu.

"Iya. Rencananya nanti malam aku akan kerumahnya."

Namun sedetik kemudian, Ia seolah menata kembali hatinya yang sempat hancur. Gadis Yamanaka itu tersenyum. Senyum yang tak mencapai matanya.

"Selamat kalau begitu,sensei. Semoga kau bahagia dengan wanita itu. Ah aku lupa, kami mengadakan acara dengan teman-teman. Aku pergi dulu, sensei."

Ino langsung beranjak setengah berlari meninggalkan Kkashi yang menatapnya penuh arti.

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Ino sudahlah. Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum..."

Karin mencoba mengahalangi Ino yang terus saja meneguk sake.

"Karin... hik.. Dia kan menikah... hik.. dan mungkin saat ini hik.. dia ada dirumah calon istrinya."

Karin menghela nafas. Entah apa yang akan dikatakannya apda kedua orang tua Ino.

"Kita mengadakan pesata ini untuk bersenang-senang karena sudah wisuda. Tapi kau malah harus memikirkan masalah asmaramu ."

Karin memandang prihatain pada sahabatnya itu. Sahabat pirangnya itu sudah menceritakan perihal Kakashi sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sepertinya hari wisuda akan menjadi kenangan buruk untuk sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan meminta bantuan Sasori atau Kabuto untuk mengangkatmu."

Karin beranjak dari meja Ino dan mencari teman berambut merah atau putih itu.

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Kau cukup berani dengan melamar putriku tepat dihari wisudanya. Aku dan istriku setuju saja. Kamu menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada putri kami."

"Terimakasih banyak jii-san. Ba-san."

Ting nong!

"Ah, mungkin Ino sudah pulang." Nyonya besar Yamanaka meninggalkan suaminya dan pria berambut perak yang katanya mencintai putri mereka.

"Karin! Apa yang terjado pada Ino?!" teriakan wanita itu membuat para pria diruang tamu ikut menyusul kepintu masuk.

"Maafkan aku Ba-san, Jii-san. Ino mabauk, tadi—Kakashi-sensei?" Karin heran kenapa dosen itu ada dirumah sahabatnya.

"Yo. Uzumaki." Sahut Kakashi santai.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengantarnya Karin. Sebaiknya kau menginap disini saja." Inoichi mengambil alih memapah Ino.

"Sama-sama Jiisan. Tapi aku langsung pulang saja."

"Ah baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan ."

"Hai' "

Karin pun beranjak dari kediaman sahabat pirangnya.

"Anak ini. Maaf kau harus melihat pemandangan seperti ini, Hatake-san." Ucap Inoichi.

"Tidak apa-apa Jii-san. Aku mencintainya bagaimanapun dirinya. Biar aku yang membawanya kekamarnya Jiisan.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Seorang gadis bersurai blonde mengernyitkan matanya ketika sinar m,atahari mengenai wajahnya. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Kemudian ia memegang kepalanya karena merasakan sakit dibagian itu.

"Hangover eh?" terdengar suara yang sepertinya mengejutkan sigadis.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei? Ba-bagaimana... A-apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?"

Gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu terkejut melihat dosen yang telah membuatnya patah hati itu kini berdiri didekat pintu kamarnya.

"Minum aspirin yang ada dimeja itu." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Kakashi malah memerintahnya. Karena tidak inginlagi merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Ino langsung menelan aspirin bersama dengan segelas airputih yang terletak dimeja dsamping tempat tidurnya.

"Bukannya seharusnya sensei menjemput calon istri dan membawanya kepada ayahmu?"tanya Ino.

"Ya. Tadi malam aku sudah datang kerumahnya dan seharusnya aku langsung membawanya keSuna. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi dia malah pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan diantar oleh sahabatnya yang berambut merah."

"Eh?" Ino berusaha mencerna perkataan Kakashi hingga sebuah pemahaman terbersit dikepalanya yang masih terasa sakit itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Apa maksud sensei..."

"Ya. Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti. Segeralah bersiap-siap. Kita ke Suna hari ini."

Ucapan Kakashi membuat Ino terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucapan Ino membuat Kakashi mengeryitkan dahinya heran.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau mencintaiku?"

"Setidaknya lamarlah aku dengan cara yang romantis,sensei." Ino mengerucutkan berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan duduk dipinggiran kasur. Ino menjadi gugup. Kakashi menarik dagu Ino dan mencium bibir gadis itu.

"Will you marry me?"

"Katakan dulu kau mencintaiku, sensei."

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Aku mencintaimu Yamanaka Ino."

"Katakan lagi."

"Tidak mau sebelum kau menjawab lamaranku."

Ino tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan memeluk Kakashi. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ternyata lebih manis saat bekas softdrink ada dibibirmu."

"Eh?"

Sedetik kemudian Kakashi sudah jatuh terjengkang dibawah tempat tidur karena didorong oleh Ino.

"DASAR PERVERT!"

**FIN**

**Haloooo semua. Ino fict gaje sidestory dari Daisuke Neesan. Entah kenapa saja jadi suka dengan pairing ini. Saya merasa perlu untuk membuat fict ini karena merasa hubungan mereka di Daisukee Nee-san terasa terlalu spontan. RnR yahh.  
**

**Feedbacknya please...**

**Yana Kim **


End file.
